


Когда все началось

by Simon_C



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: Написано на KHR!! Mafia Wars 2.0.





	Когда все началось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на KHR!! Mafia Wars 2.0.

Черт его знает, когда эта хрень очнулась у него внутри в первый раз.   
Все ведь и так в курсе, правда? Савада Тсунаеши безнадежный неудачник, и даже если что-то ему удается чуть лучше обычного, можно смело ждать расплаты в тройном объеме.   
В этот раз всё вроде бы случилось, когда Тсуна окончательно нагнул Бьякурана, повернул время вспять и вообще сделал кучу полезных для общества вещей – правда ведь, несомненная удача?  
А может быть, всё случилось немного раньше, во время короткой, но кровавой войны с Альянсом, пока Занзас стоял рядом с Туной, со своими здоровенными пистолетами и Варией, и был аргументом куда более весомым, чем хваленое пламя Неба. Пламя, к примеру, хоть и сжигало людей дотла, Альянс пугало куда меньше Занзаса в комплекте с пистолетами. Ну и Варией, конечно, не без этого.  
А может, всё началось еще раньше.   
Может, всё началось еще до первой дележки должности Десятого. Это когда Занзас, скроив зверскую морду, явился вместе со своей гоп-компанией, чтобы сделать из одного Тсуны двоих, а у Тсуны от этой морды подогнулись ноги.   
Черт знает, когда именно началось, но на самом деле и неважно. Важно, что осознал происходящее Тсуна в районе горячих двадцати четырех, уже успев пережить три войны, шесть подстроенных смертей и одну настоящую, но впервые знакомясь с простой человеческой жаждой обладания.  
Просто Занзас сидел перед ним в кресле, читал контракт, напялив на себя – о господи – очки с тонкой изящной оправой, и вот тогда Тсуна понял, что хочет.   
Занзаса. Лучше прямо сейчас, голым, и можно на столе.   
Ладно, хорошо, возможно, он хотел Занзаса не только физически.  
Возможно – если уж признаваться честно – он хотел его себе целиком. Вместе с телом, силой, мыслями, всего Занзаса с его детскими страхами, вспышками ярости, вот таким, каким сделали его годы жизни и бестолковые ошибки. Занзаса, который смотрел на людей как на мусор у себя под ногами, признавал методом воздействия только пистолеты и терпеть не мог самого Тсуну.   
– Какого хуя ты пялишься, мусор? – дружелюбно спросил Занзас в тот томный вечер, снимая очки и глядя на Тсуну как на жирную сырую индейку. То есть, вроде съедобно и даже аппетитно, но парабеллумом поджарить не мешало бы.   
Тсуна поторопился отрицательно покачать головой.   
Страшное чувство – влюбленность. Из-за него теперь человека на столе разложить хочется. Голым. Да что там человека? Занзаса хочется!  
С Кеко совершенно точно такого не было.  
Ни с Кеко, которую Тсуна обожал искренне, потому что тринадцатилетний мальчишка должен иметь объект для дрочки, ни с Хару, которая, кажется, сама на него дрочила. До того как с ним случилась эта нелепая херня, Тсуна думал, что его нежные, мягкие привязанности и есть та самая любовь, о которой говорил иногда Реборн, загадочно сверкая глазами. Правда, Реборн рассуждал больше о романтике случайного секса и правильном подборе контрацептивов, и уж точно в его пространных монологах не было столов и Занзасов – такое бы Тсуна запомнил.  
Наверное, если бы тогда Тсуна в своей странной херне признался, на этом бы для него всё и закончилось – к слову, вместе с самим Тсуной.  
Возможно, Занзас отстрелил бы ему яйца, и окоченевший кастрированный труп на следующий день обнаружил бы Сквало, несколько ошарашенный находкой.   
А возможно, из задницы трупа торчало бы дуло пистолета.  
Или что-нибудь еще.   
Последние несколько лет Занзас проходил вместе со всей остальной Варией экстренный курс по расширению границ человеческих возможностей в целом и фантазии в частности – в конечном итоге Мукуро всё-таки спихнул им Франа, и тот с энтузиазмом взялся за воспитание новой семьи.   
В общем, Тсуна промолчал, и он, конечно, трус. Но зато трус живой.   
Хрень, неведомо когда очнувшаяся внутри в первый раз, осознанно вертелась в голове, периодически сотрясая взрывами черепную коробку.   
Ни оседланные временные потоки, ни Бьякуран, всё еще стоящий в коленно-локтевой, помочь Тсуне с его бедой не могли.  
Почетный неудачник Савада Тсунаеши не мог, действительно не мог просто взять и вляпаться в нормальную японскую девушку.  
Его «нормальной японской девушкой» мог быть только здоровенный, нашпигованный тестостероном мужик, который не прочь сделать из него нормальное японское мясное оливье.   
Впрочем…  
Когда Занзас в его голове непристойно оглаживает пальцами тяжелый парабеллум, Тсуна готов признать, что даже в его амплуа есть свои плюсы.


End file.
